


Can't pretend

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst and Romance, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Doomed Relationship, Drama & Romance, Final Haikyuu Quest, Forbidden Love, Kuroo Week 2018, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: When they find out that a small group of people decided to rebel against Oikawa, neither Kuroo, nor the Grand King are happy. Only because of different reasons.





	Can't pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Final Haikyuu Quest.

Kuroo was standing beside Oikawa’s throne as the king was watching one of his spies kneeling in front of him on the ground.

”My lord, it looks like a young boy had decided to rebel against your rule and would try to defeat you,” Futakuchi said, keeping his eyes on the tile in front of himself. 

Kuroo saw as Oikawa’s lips turned into the well known evil smirk and felt as a shiver ran down on his spine. Oikawa could frighten even him.

”Lots of people had tried to do that and as you can see, I am still ruling this beautiful land.” Oikawa said, stretching his arms, just to show how big his kingdom really was.

”I am sorry to disappoint you, my king, but he is not alone.” Oikawa titled his head to the side which meant he was interested in the topic. ”He has the support of Kageyama Tobio and Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Kuroo saw how Oikawa’s face twitched by the mention of Iwaizumi’s name. No matter how well he tried to hide it, Iwaizumi’s leaving was more painful for the king than he would admit it to be. Oikawa let out a sigh, his usual façade returning.

”It looks like Iwa-chan would betray me after all~” he sing-sang, but then his face became serious again. ”Dose he have any other supporters?”

”Yes, your highness,” Futakuchi said, his form stiffening. ”He has the strength of the strongest man of the whole kingdom, Aone, beside him,” Kuroo noticed how the youngers’ hands were clenched into fists, ”as well as a white mage.”

Kuroo’s mouth hang slightly open and his eyes widened. Fear ran through his body like a wave and he had to refrain himself from running out the room. He already felt Oikawa’s look on himself, so he took a deep breath and pulled himself together again.

 

It was already evening when they stopped to rest a little bit. Kenma volunteered to bring some water from the small lake nearby. He was kneeling beside the water and had almost reloaded one of the flasks when the surface started to cockle up and he saw a face he had not seen for months.

”Kuroo,” he greeted the man on his usual nonchalant voice, but he could not help with the small butterflies starting to dance in his stomach.

”Have you completely lost your mind?!” Kuroo was really angry and it took Kenma aback. ”Oikawa would kill you and your companions as soon as you arrive in the palace-”

”-or even before that, right?” Kenma asked, finishing Kuroo’s sentence on instinct. Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed because of both annoyance and admiration. ”I am not that small boy you met all those years ago, Kuroo,” Kenma said without any offence in his voice – he knew that the man did not think he was weak, ”I can take care of myself.” He reached out to caress the others’ cheek, but only felt water under his fingers. He felt his heart clench because of the pain of separation.

”You have no idea what he is capable of,” Kuroo muttered, closing his eyes, as if he was feeling Kenma’s gentle touch on his face. ”None of you have.”

”You are right, I do not know,” Kenma agreed on such a strong voice Kuroo snapped his head up. ”However, this will not stop me in trying. I am going to save you, Kuroo, no matter what.”

Kuroo felt his heart swelling and a lump forming in his throat. He and Kenma had been friends since forever and slowly, but surely, their relationship turned into something more – that’s’ until he was taken away by one of the Demon Kings’ soldiers when he was only 18 years old.

”You are an idiot, you know that, right?” He whispered and a small smile appeared on Kenma’s lips. ”I love you, Kenma!” Kuroo said the words he could not say as many times as he wanted to – every second of every day for all eternity.

”I love you too!” Kenma said as well, but suddenly he heard nearing footsteps. He looked at his lover once more, then stood up and Kuroo could not see him anymore.


End file.
